To further biomedical and clinical research into the aging process a video recording system that will permit the generation of a video data library of all events is needed. This proposal delineates the functional requirements of a video recording system that would automatically record fall events. Its unique features include the ability to record the entire event, including the circumstances and happenings just prior to the fall. Two alternative methods of fall sensing are proposed, their applicability being dependent upon the location being monitored. If desired the system can be configured to alert personnel at remote locations of a fall occurring so they may respond appropriately to the emergency.